Of Doggy Ears and Shrimps
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: What happens when Edward, Envy, Alphonse, Ling, and Mustang's crew get sent to the Fuedal Era where InuYasha lives? Humor Explodes! and Havoc ends up flirting with Miss Centipede! Will Inu and Ed ever get along? Read and find out! Rated T for potty mouths :3 Finally Completed!
1. Falling into the well

**This is my first Fan Fiction ever so wish me good luck! I've read countless amounts of Fictions and I've even introduced my best friend to it only there's just one problem me: FMA, her: InuYasha. So what's gonna happen if it's combined together? This story is basically gonna be full of humor and maybe some adventure too :D I sincerely hope you like it and if you review I'll upload a Fiction of your choice! Whether its torturing Edward by dumping him into a world of Fan Girls or giving Alphonse all the kitties in the world where Edward would be stuck taking care of them all, your choice. I'll write any anime just go to and look for kaidenstarfire and in my summary I have listed all the animes I have ever watched or read (I forgot to add in Ouran HSHC though). I sincerely hope you have fun reading this! (Based off of Brotherhood because Envy's nice and Ling's a Fat ass)**

* * *

"Hey brother come check this out!" Alphonse said, excitement radiating off his voice. He was crouched down near an alleyway fumbling with a box in his hands. Edward paled at the sight of it. _No. No. No. No! _Edward thought vigorously. He didn't want to argue about kittens today.

"What's up Al?" Edward said as he cautiously walked over to the alleyway.

"Look brother!" He held up a box full of…necklaces? Since when did his brother have a thing for necklaces?

"Uh what about them? They're just stupid necklaces?" Then he noticed where this was getting at. _Seriously? Cat necklaces. What. The. Hell. Have people literally lost their minds? _Then he spotted a necklaces that stuck out of the group. It was a pinkish purple jewel with shells around it. It actually look ancient thought.

"What' wrong brother?" Alphonse noticed his brothers face was screwed up in thought. He watched his brother reach down and pick up a shiny jewel.

"Al. Where did you find the-" His question was cut off by the most annoying voice to ever come across the earth. He spun around to see Mustang and his crew looking with suspicion.

"Fullmetal. I understand that you should be on your way towards Creta with the mission I assigned you instead of-What the hell are you doing with a box of cat necklaces?"

"AHEM. Like I was saying Al, where did you find these?" Roy Mustang was quite annoyed that he wasn't answered but this also struck his curiosity. _Why would anyone leave a box of cat necklaces in an alleyway? _That was when he started paying attention to his surroundings. This alleyway was a little too wide to be just an alleyway. Alphonse then pointed to a well.

"There!" he said. _He didn't honestly go down that well did he? _The well looked like it was built 500 years ago with what were those vines growing out of it?

"Al you didn't go down there did you?" Edward said a little creeped out by a random WELL being there.

"No. Brother! What if this well is special? I mean look there were necklaces right outside of it! Lets investigate!" Edward suddenly got annoyed.

"Al you do realize that that well is what 500 years old and crawling with who knows what in there?" Then he heard a malicious laughed and saw Envy standing there right behind him laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Edward glared at him, "what's so funny Envy and what the hell are you doing here anyways! You're not trying to kill us are you?" Everyone stood in a battle stance towards him.

"What is the Fullmetal pipsqueak afraid of the big bad spiders coming to get him? And chill out I only came to have some fun, but that well spiked a little bit of adventure in me." He grinned. Knowing that calling him small would make him angry and if he wasn't "afraid" he would show off and hop into that well without a doubt!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL YOU CAN CRUSH LIKE AN ANT! I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT AFRAID!" Feeling energized Edward jumped into the well not considering how steep it might be. _Knew it!_ Was the last thing that crossed Envy's mind before he and the others (Alphonse reluctantly not wanting to leave the necklaces, brought them along. Mustang and his crew because they were too curious for their own good.) jumped in after him. The next thing they knew the well lit up with a blue light and a woman of a centipede had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere which caused Edward, Envy (surprisingly), and Mustang to scream.

"Give me the Shikan Jewel!" She yelled. Edward, who just noticed he was still holding the Jewel had to be stubborn and not giving it to her (he also thought it would be important if someone was after it).

"Go get your own you stupid giant centipede!" he didn't really know what she was but her bottom half looked as though she were part bug.

"Fullmetal stop being difficult and give her the damn necklace!" Mustang argued over his crew and Alphonse chattering happily about the "cute" cat necklaces.

"No way if this…thing! Is after it then it must be important it might even have powers like the Philosophers Stone!" He yelled back. That's when Mustang started to actually wonder if maybe that stone did have powers. It was different from the rest of the necklaces. He glanced over towards the others and his jaw dropped. His crew were all fixated with the necklaces they didn't even notice the giant centipede woman. _You've got to be kidding me._

"Hey Havoc look a woman!" Havoc automatically looked up and what did he do? He actually flirted with her.

"Well hello there, miss. How are you? You're looking dashing today." While saying this Havoc thought: _Hell if I cant get normal women to like me I might as well try with her! She is kind of pretty…..I think. _The sad thing was that it actually worked.

"Oh…my I'm doing….fine just fine actually. I've never had someone compliment me like that before." she blushed.

"And you wonder why" Edward, Envy, and Mustang muttered.

"What was that?" She yelled. At that moment Havoc put his finger on her lips.

"Hush now my beauty queen they don't know beautiful when they see it By the way my name is Jean. Jean Havoc." She blushed.

"Thank you, well I must be going now my dinner is cooking over a fire and I don't want it again. I'll see you later _Jean_." She said seductively. She then left and everyone got quiet.

"That was-" Edward cut himself off, speechless at what just happened.

"Disgusting!" Envy finished for him.

"For once I will agree with you Envy." They both looked at Mustang who was utterly speechless. He then looked at Havoc horrified as Havoc just shrugged it off.

"Oh and look this ones actually fluffy!" Alphonse, who was still rambling about the necklaces, said to Fuery. Fuery nodded in agreement.

"IS THIS WELL EVER GONNA END" Edward yelled, who was finally getting sick of the ramblings about cat necklaces. And, as if on cue, everyone landed with a thud. On top of. Mustang. Edward snickered at him, "don't worry I'll repay you with using Alchemy to get out of here" and just as Edward clapped, Mustang yelled.

"No you idiot! The jewel might do something!"

"Oh, right…." Envy, who was stuck in an uncomfortable position between him and Alphonse, whose horn was sticking into his back, had enough of this.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" He then picked Mustang up by the scruff of his collar and everyone fell of. Mustang sighed in relief, "okay everyone hop on!" Envy said. At first he fell down with all the weight on him.

"Woo hoo we're flying!" Edward yelled sarcastically.

"Shut it pipsqueak its not my fault all you guys are fat asses!" and then out of no where.

"Nope that's just me!" Ling said popping out of Alphonse's armor.

"WHAT THE HELL LING! HAVE YOU BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME!" a shocked Edward yelled.

"Well that explains why I was slower than usual!" Alphonse piped in. "Can we just go now?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sure whatever." Then Envy transformed into something mixed with a rope and handles. Everyone was lifted out of the well not expecting to see what they were seeing. There were no buildings or roads and the only sign of life was birds and such.

"Uh guys" Fuery piped up sounding scared. "Yeah" Breda agreed. Finally Falman spoke after being so quiet. "I don't think we're in Amestris anymore.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Who doesn't love them? So, what did you think? Yes, I know Envy's evil but he must know they have to work together to get out of there. Any suggestions? My best friend, Hannah, said that the cat necklaces should be like the InuYasha sit beads…anyone wanna agree? Lol PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER :D not to mention I'll post a Free fan fiction and who likes the title? I know Inu's not in it yet but who cares he will be in the next chapter! My mom made peanut butter cookies! ~Noms on a cookie~ if you review I'll give you one! ~holds cookie at you~**


	2. Meeting InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter fore Of Doggy Ears and Shrimps! You see the reason why I uploaded my other fiction first was because it got more reviews than this one but I'll make an exception! Lol just kidding I was already planning on updating this because I have too much time on my hands...Oh and thank you to my reviewers. XxAxelRoxasXionxX**** and The Oceandream Alchemist for reviewing. Thanks Axel for the advice and I will definitely make Al meet her ;) well onto the story-**

**Ed: FMAnimeFreakFanGirl does not own FMA**

**InuYasha: or InuYasha**

**Me:...thanks for that god awful news guys**

**Ed ans Inu: No problem**

**Me: .**

They all stood there taking in their surroundings. They were definitely not in that alleyway now. They were in a forest.

"Hey guys?" Edward glared at Ling. _If he even mentions food right now I am literally going to kill him. We need to focus on something important right now...like where the hell are we? _"I'm hungry can we go find some food?" and that was it. Edward was going to kill him.

"GAAAAAH!" Ed charged at him with an evil glare of a thousand knives while Ling ran away. Alphonse then saved Ling by grabbing Edward and restraining him. "Al let me go! That fat ass doesn't think about anything other then food!"

"Brother we don't have the time to be fighting right now!" _Does he ever stop arguing? He's such a handful at times._ Alphonse sweat-dropped.

"He's right Fullmetal, we need to find out where we are and how to leave-and Havoc would you please stop moping she didn't dump you!" Mustang yelled to Havoc who was looking down the well and whimpering. Fuery was silently giggling and Breda was laughing and Falman was just...standing there.

"Lieutenant Havoc listen to what Colonel Roy Mustang is saying or I'll have to force you to stop your whimpering" She pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him. At first he didn't think she was serious, that was until she clicked the gun and Havoc stopped whimpering and stepped away from the well which caused Breda to laugh even harder. "Breda." Hawkeye said strictly. He stopped laughing.

"Hawkeye we're not in the office, you need to loosen up" Hawkeye reluctantly put her gun down and saluted. All of sudden Fuery started hiccuping.

"Uh Kain are you ok?" Breda asked a little freaked out that he didn't even eat too fast or do anything else to make him start hiccuping. _Well he was giggling a lot._

"Yeah...*hic*...I'm...*hic*...fine...*hic*" Fuery said through hiccups.

"You don't have any food on you do you? Usually people hiccup when they eat or drink too fast." Ling asked a little bit to anxiously.

"No sorry, uh...*hic*...who are you?" Ling hung his head. _I'm starving!_

"Names Ling, I'm a friend of the Elric Brothers." Ed rolled his eyes. _Psh yeah right he better not have brought his stupid bodyguards._

"...*hic* nice to meet you"

"Hey does anyone know how to stop this guy's hiccups? He's getting annoying."

"He has a name" Breda argued.

"Oh. Whats his name? Whats all you guy's name?" Ling asked (he hasn't met the Mustang gang yet)

"I am Heymans Breda, this is Kain Fuery, that's Roy Mustang, the guy who was flirting with the centipede is Jean Havoc and this is Riza Hawkeye and Vato Falman-what are you guys whispering about?" Everyone including the moping Havoc was looking suspiciously at the two. Then Hawkeye pulled out her gun and pointed it at Fuery, who squeaked.

"Now you wont be hiccuping anymore will you?"

"Wow she's harsh" Ling said amused.

"No kidding

"Hey! My hiccups are gone, but how all she did was point a gun at me...speaking of which can you please stop aiming your gun at me?" Hawkeye, who was busy focusing on her target, snapped out of her thoughts. She brought her gun down.

"Being scared can get rid of your hiccups the reason for this is-" Falman started.

"Ok ok ok we get it Falman we don't want an explanation for it."

"Hey guys can we please focus! We need to find away to get out of here. Lets look for a town!"

"I agree town means food, and I'm hungry" Everyone sweat-dropped. "Come on Ed even I can hear your stomach rumbling!" as if on cue Ed's stomach growled. Edward cursed under his breath.

"What do ya say shrimp? Wanna get something to eat. Oh but of course we cant eat seafood we don't want to eat your relatives" Ling opened his eyes a little and smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL EVEN ANTS CAN CRUSH HIM!"

"Hey whats all that noise?" then a man with silver hair and doggy ears came out from behind the trees.

"A CHIMERA!" Ed, Envy, Al, Ling and Mustang said pointing their fingers at him. Breda, Falman, and Fuery looked confused wondering what the hell was a chimera and Hawkeye just looked shocked.

"Wha?" InuYasha asked confused. _What's a Chimera? And what the hell are these foreigners wearing. And what are they doing near the well? _

"He's playing innocent! Don't let it fool you!" Edward warned. _What the hell's this kid talking about?_ InuYasha thought.

"What are you talking about shrimp? I'm not a Chimera or whatever the hell you call it. I'm a demon." Edward was fuming getting ready to charge, Envy was laughing his ass off, Ling was on the ground begging for food, and and the others were just confused, with the exception of Falman who looked like he understood what the 'demon' was saying.

"Hey smart ass over there! Explain about this dude will ya?" Envy yelled over to where Falman was standing. Falman cleared his throat.

"Oh boy here we go" Edward rolled his eyes as InuYasha looked at him funny.

"A Demon is a supernatural often malevolent being that is rare around Amestris and can only be seen around the east for example there have been demon sightings in Xing however most of them have become extinct but they say that the half demons survive easier because of their looks that some people can mistake them for real humans. Years and years ago people started hunting these demons because they are usually malicious beasts and have too much power for their own good as the hunters would say. Most demons have special powers that might be being able to control weather and things like that so they are very powerful." Everyone was staring at him with their jaws dropping. While InuYasha was wondering: _What in the hell is an Amestris and Xing?_

"Hey where do you learn all thi-" Edward jumped on Envy covering his mouth.

"Don't encourage him!" Envy took Edwards hand away and threw him towards InuYasha and they both crash landed.

"You don't have to jump on me pipsqueak! So you're a demon?"

"No he's a half demon!" Everyone jumped except for Edward who was still on top of InuYasha. They all looked at the well. Then Kagome hopped out and saw everyone. "Wow didn't expect so many people out here...who are you people-INUYASHA!" InuYasha flinched.

"What?" _Why is she yelling at me._ He looked down seeing a very dizzy shrimp who looked like he was passed out. _She thinks I did this? _"No wait it isn't what it looks like it was that Envy dude!" Kagome looked at Envy with a confused expression.

"Is it me or does that guy look like a cross-dressing palm tree?" Sango suddenly jumped out of the bushes and made everyone, except Falman, jumped.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that! And does nothing ever Faze that Vato-dude?" Edward finally woke up and saw Sango and Kagome. _Eh? When did these girls get here? _

"He can get fazed if he's intimidated." Mustang, who was still taking everything in, piped in. Sango looked at him.

"You don't talk much do you?" at that Edward started laughing. She looked at him. "What?"

"Actually he's known as the greatest womanizer in our city" her eyes widened and she looked from him to Mustang and to him and then to where Miroku was standing in the trees.

"Oh god" they all looked at her with a puzzled look. "Nothing..." she trailed off saying something about _perverts_.

"Wheres your village at?" said Breda. _These people could be the fastest way to get home_. He thought.

"Just down the road" Kagome said

"No dont tell them where we live they might be enemies!"

"We're not enemies!" Alphonse pleaded, _still_ holding a box of cat necklaces.

"Get rid of those cat necklaces!" Envy pushed the boxes out of Alphonse's hands. Edward who was arguing with InuYasha about his height looked over to Envy in horror. "What?" Then Alphonse let out a screech.

"They're not so bad look now they're all broken! Oh hey look this ones ok! Now look they're not so bad!" Alphonse put the cat necklace around Envy. Then it glowed.

"That glow looks familiar and InuYasha stop yelling at him we're trying to be friends here!" InuYasha gulped. _Oh no. _"SIT BOY!" InuYasha crashed to the ground and Envy flinched. _Why did I get the urge to sit?_ "Hey armor?"

"My name is Alphonse"

"Okay Alphonse?"

"Yes?"

"Just to make sure yell sit boy at Envy."

"Uhm ok...er SIT BOY!" _CRASH_.

"Alphonse sounds weird when he yells..." Mustang commented but completely completely amused. While Edward was laughing on the ground with Ling who was muttering _starving_. Over and over.

"Ok can we PLEASE get to your village this is just too much!" Breda yelled, finally getting aggravated.

"What's just too much?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well lets see here there's four people on the ground and another one is moping and Doggy Ears and Shrimp over there is arguing I've just about had enough of this!"

"Ok ok" she smiled. They all left after they got InuYasha and Envy off the ground, got Ling some fruit from a tree, got Ed to stop laughing with the help of Hawkeye and got Havoc to stop moping and dragged him away from the well, with the help of Hawkeye again.

_Well. _Edward thought. _This is going to be one hell of a ride._

**DONE! Lol I've been working on this for well since 5pm its 2am now...I was focusing on Axel's advice. To help everyone have a part in it OMG IM GONNA KILL MY FRIEND! Shes like 'update Vampiric Love'! I wanna read more! And I'm like ugh e.e well see ya next time! **


	3. Getting Lost

**Hey guys whats cooking? Haha...please don't kill me . I was working on my other FMA fan fiction and I got carried away...so now I'm gonna try and finish this crossover so I can create a new crossover! Whats that? Whats it gonna be mixed with? Ouran HSHC of course! If you haven't seen that I will literally kill you. LOL jkjk but it really is that good :P so anyways I guess we should get back to the story! I don't own FMA or InuYasha...sadface...oh! One more thing. This is after InuYasha and Kagome had collected all the jewel shards and defeated Naraku. Just so you know I have no idea what happened because I haven't seen the whole series but just go along with it...and InuYasha and Kagome are together :3**

_**Previously on Of Doggy Ears and Shrimps**_

_**"Ok ok" she smiled. They all left after they got InuYasha and Envy off the ground, got Ling some fruit from a tree, got Ed to stop laughing with the help of Hawkeye and got Havoc to stop moping and dragged him away from the well, with the help of Hawkeye again.**_

_**Well. Edward thought. This is going to be one hell of a ride**_

Everyone was following Kagome and the others to the village they came from. Hawkeye glared at Havoc, who kept looking back to where they had just come from. Envy and Ed had the same pissed look on their faces and they kept glaring at InuYasha.

"Okay you two, what the hell did I do to get glared at?" they both looked away. That was when Miroku decided to come out from hiding. He walked towards Hawkeye without anyone noticing.

"Hello Miss, did I mention you look absolutely beautiful in that suit?" he said in a soothing voice and touched her butt. Everything happened so fast Miroku didn't see it coming. Hawkeye pulled her gun out and started firing at Miroku. She was so flushed, lucky for Miroku, that she missed every bullet. InuYasha started laughing and Kagome looked confused. Sango however, ran up to Miroku and pulled out her Hiraikotsu and hit him in the head with it. The other gang looked over to see what all the commotion was about. Ed started laughing, Envy looked horrified at Hawkeye.

"Wow, that guy must be suicidal" Mustang smirked.

"Hey guy?" InuYasha tugged on Mustangs jacket.

"What?" Mustang asked annoyed.

"What the hell was that thing she was using?" Mustang looked at him like he was alien. "Like she aimed it at Miroku and then it started blasting out of nowhere!" InuYasha was intrigued at the weapon.

"Are you talking about the gun?" Falman piped up. Ed, realizing that Falman was on the move for a dictionary speech rushed over and glomped him, which caused Breda to start laughing.

"A gun?" InuYasha asked. Mustang nodded.

"You never heard of a gun before? Just what time are we in and how the hell do we get out?" Mustang pondered. _If they never heard of a gun before we must be pretty far back..._ InuYasha shook his head. Ed got up and dusted himself off.

"Whew that was close!" Ed sighed in relief. Breda, who finally recovered from his hysterics walked over to Miroku and helped him up.

"Why did she try to kill me?" Miroku yelled. Breda smirked.

"Well you see, Hawkeye is not like most women. Shes in a...strict group that controls the country." Miroku looked at Hawkeye, horrified. Then he looked around at the new travelers.

"Is that a cross-dressing palm tree?" This angered Envy. How many more people are gonna call him that? He charged at Miroku with an evil glare in his eye.

"Sit!" Al yelled and Envy fell. He then glared at Al. Al shuffled his feet nervously. Envy charged at Al. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Al yelled over and over as Envy was buried in the dirt. Everyone, including Ling looked at him, terrified. Then they looked at him. Ed was just leaning against a tree casually, as if this happened all the time. Breda, who was starting to get impatient, and scared, mentioned that they should get going. Everyone looked nervously at Ed and Al and agreed.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome yelled. The others looked to see a small shack. An old woman with an eye-patch emerged from the shack.

"Ah Lady Kagome, what a pleasant surprise, how is thee?" She smiled. She took in the newcomers and looked at them curiously. "So where are thee from?" _I wonder why she talks like that, _Ed thought.

"Amestris" Breda answered. He got a weird look in exchange. "What?" he asked.

"There is no such place." Kaede answered. It was her turn to get a weird look. Which involved a lot of weird looks from the whole group.

"What about Xing?" Ling asked, his fear came true.

"No such thing as of that either." Ling literally fainted.

"Um, is thee okay?" Kaede asked. Ed was snickering and Al looked very nervous.

"He'll be fine, he probably just realized that he wont be able to rule his country if it doesn't exist." he laughed louder. Breda frowned. How were they supposed to get back if their country didn't even exist anymore?

"I think we're in a different time-line." Mustang presumed.

"What makes you say that?" Fuery asked, nervously.

"Well, when Hawkeye shot at that monk, the chimera had said that he had never heard of a gun before."

"I'm not a chimera, whatever the hell that is! I'm a demon!"

"Half-demon." Kagome piped. Inu glared at her. She shrugged. "just saying" he stomped out of the room, frustrated, and ran right into Envy along the way.

"Hey doggy ears look where you're going!"

"Who are you calling doggy ears you cross-dressing palm tree!" Inu yelled back.

"Guys! Guys! Settle down!" they both glared at Breda.

"Hmph!" Inu looked away and walked out of the shack. Breda sighed and looked back at the others. He noticed two people were missing. One from their group and one from the other.

"Oh boy." Breda sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Al asked nervously.

"Well it seems as if we're missing people" Breda stated. "And if those two become friends...who knows what will happen to the Colonel's reputation back home." That caught Mustangs attention. He looked around and saw the monk and Havoc gone.

"I'll go fetch them!" Mustang stood up and walked out.

"Wait!" Breda yelled after him, but he was already gone. "Great. This is just perfect! He doesn't know his way around this place, he's gonna get lost!" with that Hawkeye rushed out the door. "No Hawkeye!" Breda huffed. "Why wont anyone listen to what I've got to say!"

"Maybe we should go find them!" Al encouraged and he ran out the door with Ed. Breda gave them a 'seriously?' glare.

"Oh forget this!" Breda yelled and he left the shack to round up the others. Fuery and Falman sat there all alone with Ling. Then Ling's stomach growled and he looked at Falman expectantly. Falman ran out the room, leaving Fuery alone with the always-eating monster. Ling turned to the nervous soldier.

"I'm hungry." and with that a squealing Fuery was seen around town. Many strange looks were also seen. Kaede sighed at the obnoxious teen. He looked at her.

"I'll fix you something." Kaede dragged the teen outside and took her bow and arrow to go look for some meat. Ling was smiling very widely. He was liking this lady already.

**So what'd you think? I want some more reviews :D c'mon you know you love me! Anyways the next chapter will be at different views because everyone well, split up x3 so review please!**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry to you guys if you thought this was an update and this is only an authors note but theres a reason for that. I usually make this crossover on my computer at my mom's but right now I'm at my dads and I have no idea when I'm gonna be back and not to mention that we don't even have internet at my moms but only at my dads and I brought my laptop so I'm only able to update my other stories today…I couldn't yesterday because I was being lazy and right after I left band camp I slept the ENTIRE day so I apologize for that if you guys were reading my other stories…well I guess I'll update when my mom gets internet and when I go back to her house. See you later :D**


	5. Seven Down Two To Go!

**So I have to rewrite this chapter because the computer I was writing it on, well, was given away to my moms boyfriend. I was gave her an 'are you freaking serious' look. She was so confused xD sooo I hope you guys are happy! ~Throws a bitch fit~ Anyways onto the story. I don't own Fma or InuYasha. If I do…throw a pie in my face! ~ice cream gets thrown in face~ Seriously? Oh…chocolate :3**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX:**** Thanks :3**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: ****I see, thanks for the advice…and thanks for liking it…I'm sorry I didn't update sooner the computer incident and all 3; ^-^'**

**XxAxelRoxasXionxX:** **Wow…that was a lot of information….okay well…I tried on this one….thanks for reviewing ^-^**

_**Previously on Of Doggy Ears and Shrimps**_

"_**I'll fix you something." Kaede dragged the teen outside and took her bow and arrow to go look for some meat. Ling was smiling very widely. He was liking this lady already.**_

To say Breda was mad was an understatement. He was furious! How dare everyone leave him! He was the brains of all the others. Breda sighed. He needed to find everyone. And quick before some ruckus occurs. He walked out of the house and heard someone screaming bloody murder. He searched frantically when he saw the owner. It was Fuery. He was running around in circles. Breda sweat-dropped. He went over to comfort the young officer.

"Fuery, calm down its okay now." He heard snickering. He spun around to find Ed and Envy, not fighting, but laying side by side laughing their asses off at Fuery. Breda gave Ed a glare. Ed stifled his laughter while Envy was still laughing. "Ed we need to find the others." Ed nodded.

"Lets look for a library or bookstore. A walking encyclopedia would most likely want to look up some more information." Breda nodded. Then he heard footsteps.

"Hey palm tree!" he heard a familiar voice shout. It was the half-demon. _Oh lord, more trouble. _Breda sighed. Envy glared at him and charged at the man.

"Sit boy!" He heard Al yell. Envy flew to the ground. InuYasha laughed at him.

"Haha! Now you know how I feel!" he yelled at the Homunculus." Envy glared at him. Envy tried to transform into a dog to sneak away but ended up transforming into a cat.

"What the HELL!" Envy screamed. Al had sparkles in his eyes. Envy was a little creeped out. Al picked Envy up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Envy screamed at the admiring boy.

"I'm helping you. This way you don't have to walk!" Al lied. Envy smirked, if that's possible, and agreed with him. Ed just sweat-dropped.

"Sit boy!" InuYasha flew to the ground, the same way Envy did. "InuYasha stop causing trouble!" InuYasha rolled his eyes and growled at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" Breda called after her. He heard Lady Kaede call her something around that. She looked over at him. She was wearing a kimono. White top and Red bottoms. She waltzed over to Breda.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"Do you know where we could find a library or bookstore." Kagome nodded.

"Most likely at the market." she pointed to busy street, dust was flying everywhere. He grabbed her hands.

"Thank you very much." She just nodded and smiled.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" They heard yelling. Al was telling Envy the cat plenty of times to sit.

"Conquering the homunculi should be easy now!" Ed smirked victoriously.

"Ed! Lets go this way!" Breda pointed to the busy street. Ed and Al ran over to them and Envy grudgingly followed.

"There!" Ed pointed. They looked to see Falman or, 'The walking encyclopedia." looking at a book that dealt with spells. Breda hurried over to him. The trio watched them talking to each other. They saw a rare sight: Falman was pouting. Breda gave the book back to the man. Ed snickered. They all started walking again.

"So. This hurts people?" They all froze as they saw Hawkeye holding a slingshot. She was at a weapon shop.

"So, who wants to go tell Hawkeye we're leaving?" Breda laughed nervously.

"You don't mind if I try it out, do you." All their eyes widened and they all hid behind a certain shop. Unfortunately, Hawkeye saw them. She smirked and put the slingshot down, to everyone's relief.

"Hello Breda, Falman, and…Fuery are you okay?" The young officer was sniveling. He nodded his head. Breda decided to suck up his courage and tell her.

"I see that shop is very interesting but, Hawkeye we have to go back to Amestris." Hawkeye nodded.

"That's right. Lets go. I think I saw Havoc over by the hot springs." Everyone sweat-dropped.

~Scene Change~

"Hello miss, you are looking charming." Havoc tried flirting with a woman, who clearly wasn't interested.

"Sorry, Mister but I don't like smokers." she slapped him and walked away. Havoc pouted.

"I don't understand." He saw the monk earlier ago come out from behind a tree.

"Now Miss, he didn't mean any harm." The man's eyes were literally sparkling. Havocs jaw-dropped as the woman clinged to him. He pouted. He was not about to watch, he'd experience enough of this back in his own world.

"You know what they say. Men with blonde hair have a lot of bravery. In fact, this man is in the military and serves his country with his life. Not to mention his blue eyes. There's not many men with eyes like his. Rare combination in fact." Was this guy…helping Havoc? He turned around and the woman was now looking at him with sparkly eyes.

"Hey, sorry I misjudged you."

"Beautiful women like you can get away with things like that though." He flirted with and she blushed. He looked past her a Miroku who gave him a thumbs up. Havoc smiled and put his cigarette out. Sango came out from behind a bush and used her Hiraikotsu out on him. Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.

"Ouch…Sango….why?" he pouted. She humph'd him and walked away. Miroku noticed something was different. "Hey Sango." She turned around and glared at him.

"What?!"

"Where's Kilala?" Sango's glare faded. She looked around and gasped. Kilala wasn't there. She grabbed Miroku's wrist and started dragging him away. He waved good bye to Havoc, who waved back.

~Scene Change~

"Yup. We're lost."

"Edward Elric just shut up! I'm not familiar with these surroundings!" Edward crossed his arms and looked away. Then he saw some kids around his age in a group just hanging out. Ed longed to go over there, since he didn't have that many friends his age but just kept walking.

"Hey kid!" one of the girls from the group yelled at him. He turned around. Al grabbed Edward's right wrist and dragged him over to meet the new teens.

"Hey guys." Al practically had a cheery voice up. "This is my brother, Edward Elric. I'm his younger brother Alphonse." Al introduced them, still holding Envy in his arms.

"Are you a demon?" one of them asked him. He shook his head.

"Oh…we were just wondering…your brother's eyes are…different." One of the guys said. One of the more younger girls spoke up.

"They look like gold!" she complimented him and he blushed.

"Ed get back here!" Ed frowned at Breda. He just waved motioning that he was coming soon.

"Whoa dude check out his arm!" Ed froze. "That's pretty cool man…is that real?" Ed nodded his head. "I bet that hurt." Ed just shrugged.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ed…see ya later!" Ed smiled widely and waved goodbye to his new friends. Al nudged him. Ed looked at him.

"See Ed, you can be a normal teenager." Ed smiled at his brother's kindness.

"Yeah." He agreed. All of a sudden he was hit by something. Whatever that something was, it was on top of him. "Ooouch." Ed complained. He saw Ling laughing at him. "You fat bastard get off me!" Ling pouted but got off.

"That's what friends do!" Ling argued.

"Knocking the wind out of me?!" Ed growled at him. He saw Envy the cat in the corner of his eye snickering at him. "You want some of this, cross dresser!" Ed screamed at Envy, earning the whole crowd to watch.

"Did that shorty just call a cat a cross dresser?" one of them said. Envy smirked.

"Yeah what a weirdo, that shorty." Ed charged at them all but Ling glomped him again.

"Ling get the hell off me!" The short alchemist yelled at the squinty-eyed teen.

"No attacking people." Ling stated. Ed groaned.

"Guys you need to pay attention. That or Hawkeye will shoot you." Their eyes widened.

"But Breda I ran out of bullets. That's why I was at that shop." Breda fell anime style. Fuery giggled.

"The first time we need her to shoot someone she doesn't have any bullets."

"I still have a knife" Hawkeye warned. The teens paled. They all started following Breda immediately. Until they heard Alphonse gasp. Alphonse dropped Envy and picked up something else.

"Awe it so cute!" Al snuggled the small cat-demon. It purred.

"Kilala there you are!" Sango ran up to Al and took Kilala out of his hands. Al hung his head. Sango looked at sad boy. "Here you can hold her if you want." Sango gave Kilala to Al. Al took her and started petting her.

"Awe."

"Hey what about me!" Envy yelled at Al. Everyone just stared with their jaws dropping as Al picked Envy up and pet him. Envy purred.

"I think I've gone insane. Does anyone else see that." Ed said not looking away. They all nodded their heads. Al looked at all of them.

"Well lets go!" he chirped.

"Where are you all going?" Miroku, who was rubbing his sore hand, asked.

"We have to find the others." Breda answered. Miroku's eyes widened. Breda noticed. "What did you find one of our people?!" Miroku started sweating.

"Ooops."

**DONE! Thank gate! :3 Well I'm sorry for the really late update but… like I said…the computer was given away. So I think I'm going to rearrange my schedule. Just saying…anyways…please review! I'll give you an Almond Joy! :D ~Waves in front of reviewers, temptingly.~ Unless you're allergic to almonds O_O**


	6. The REAL End

**GAH FRACKING SORRY! I uploaded wrong story to this...sowwy...heres the real thing xD thanks for telling me though or I never would've updated this**

**WARNING: There will be InuYasha spoilers!**

**Hello my fellow readers! I just read spoilers for InuYasha since I haven't seen the ending and I was like FUUU Miroku and Sango get married and have kids?! OMG! YAA-If you may please put that punishing stick away I shall continue!…ALRIGHT IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DON'T HIT ME T.T Lol I really am sorry…ik I was busy but I forgot what I was doing. So after my mom left for work, she demanded me to clean my room all day, I hopped out of bed (where I 'fell asleep' ;) and hopped on my laptop so I did not further agitate my agitated readers! Why did I upload for Vampiric Love then? No clue xD I literally only have half my room done. Literally. One side is a mess and the other is spotless xD lol! So onto the story…I don't own FMA or InuYasha….**

_**Previously on Of DoggyEars and Shrimps**_

"_**Where are you all going?" Miroku, who was rubbing his sore hand, asked. **_

"_**We have to find the others." Breda answered. Miroku's eyes widened. Breda noticed. "What did you find one of our people?!" Miroku started sweating. **_

"_**Ooops." **_

"What did you do?" asked Breda curiously. Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"I kind of led him off with a chick." All of their eyes widened and Envy just seemed confused.

"And she liked him?" Ed asked. Miroku nodded.

"Well part of that was my fault." Miroku looked to see everyone, save for Hawkeye and Falman, snickering.

"No wonder! Ha! Havoc can never get a girlfriend without help." Miroku sweat-dropped.

"I take it this guy isn't popular with the ladies back home?" Sango asked cheerfully. They all nodded, laughing playfully. "Well at least someone has some decency!" She saw Breda shake his head.

"Nope, he just sucks at keeping one." Sango frowned.

"You guys are still here?!" They heard a irritated voice ask. They looked back to see an angry dog demon. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yup still looking for our comrades that you scared away with your fugly face!" Ed retorted.

"Fugly?" InuYasha asked.

"Fucking ugly? Duh. When were you born the stone age?" Inu's head had steam coming out of it.

"At least I'm not a pipsqueak!" He argued back.

"Clam it Doggy Ears!" Kagome, who appeared recently, sweat-dropped.

"Shorty!"

"Dog-breath!"

"Shrimp!"

"Mut!"

"Ant!" Everyone in the crew so far had sweat-dropped.

"Shouldn't you guys stop this fight?" Sango asked. Then her eyes widened. "Wait Miroku! What happened to our kids?!" Miroku shrugged.

"They started playing with Rin." Sango sighed in relief.

"Kids?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes. Miroku and I are married. We have three children." They all gaped. She rolled her eyes. "Still, you guys might want to stop your comrade." They all looked at the still-insulting pair and shrugged.

"They'll stop eventually. Right now lets go find Mustang and Havoc before some havoc breaks out." Sango shrugged and went with them, leaving the arguing Inu and Shrimp to themselves. When they were all long gone, including Ling, they stopped arguing.

"Micro-wait. Where is everyone?" Inu asked confused. Ed shrugged.

"They probably left us." Ed glanced downwards at Inu's sword. "You wanna spar?" He asked casually, as if he were talking with an old friend.

"Sure!" Inu grinned. He pulled his sword out, which transformed into the Tetsaiga.

"Nice sword!" Ed exclaimed. Inu smirked.

"Thanks. What about you?" Ed clapped his hands and made blade with his automail. "That's a pretty nifty trick you got there." Ed nodded and they both readied in battle position. The poor town didn't know what it had coming.

"Finally we found you guys!" Fuery exclaimed at Havoc and Mustang. They all sweat-dropped at what they saw. Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc were having a contest on who can swoon the most girls.

"Colonel Roy Mustang! Lieutenant Jean Havoc! We need to report back to Central immediately or the Fuhrer will definitely resign the two of you!" They both stopped their contest completely. Roy Mustang won by ten women. Havoc pouted.

"Sir, may I please ask you not to flirt with women when we're never going to be here again." Roy shrugged.

"It was a good way to pass time…where's the Shrimp?" As if right on cue a huge explosion occurred not far from where they came.

"I think it was very unwise to leave him and InuYasha alone together." Falman supplied. Roy's eyes widened.

"You left Fullmetal alone with a Demon?!" Breda scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Maybe we should go stop them?" Al asked. Roy glared at them.

"This may get dangerous! I am off to the battlefield! If I may die-" Mustang made a very unnecessary dramatic pose. "Tell the Fuhrer that my will is for all officers to wear, TINY MINISKIRTS!" Sango sweat-dropped as did the others.

"What's a miniskirt?" Miroku asked. Havoc and Mustang gasped. Envy rolled his cat-eyes. Another huge explosion occurred.

"That, we will discuss when we stop the bloody battle! Please remember my dying wish!" Roy stomped off dramatically as the others followed slowly. Hawkeye aimed her gun at Havoc when he saw him explaining something to Miroku. Havoc flinched and shut up, much to Miroku's dismay.

"You're pretty good for your age." They heard Inu's voice. Everyone's jaw dropped. InuYasha and Ed were actually getting along?

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." They both withdrew their weapons and shook hands. The group approached cautiously. _Wow InuYasha never got along with someone so quickly in so little time. _Kagome thought. They both saw the crew.

"FULLMETAL!" Roy scolded. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll clean up." Ed clapped his hands and InuYasha's group all gasped as everything was fixed. Breda sighed in relief. Now they were going to finally get back home. A thought that had been on Kagome's mind was finally voiced.

"How did you guys get here anyways?" Ed shrugged and pulled out the Shikon Jewel he found. Inu and Kagome gasped.

"But that thing was destroyed!" Inu exclaimed.

"Well it surely looks like its real." Fuery commented, earning a glare from Inu.

"Maybe someone made a replica?" Ed suggested.

"When thee get back thee must destroy it." Lady Kaede emerged from a bush.

"Why? Alphonse asked.

"It will bring many evil people to it." Roy nodded professionally.

"Yes it is important…we don't want anymore evil beings chasing after us." The crew nodded.

"We could always use its energy away" Envy spoke, scaring the life out of everyone who wasn't there to see him transform.

"Did that cat just talk?" Roy asked. Envy hissed and Al pet him. Ed snickered.

"While you guys left Envy tried transforming into something dangerous, I'm guessing, but ended up as a cat." Envy growled at Ed, who shrugged.

"Ed shut up! You wouldn't like it if you were transformed into a cat!" Ed paled.

"Thank you Alphonse!" Envy scowled. They all just stared at him. Suddenly two girls came out of nowhere and tackled Ed to the ground.

"Mother look! It's a pretty boy! He has golden hair!" They both yelled tugging on his hair.

"And his eyes are golden too! He's an angel!" Ed grunted.

"Well this angel will tear you apart if you keep pulling his hair!" Roy laughed. Ed glared at him. The twins kept tugging.

"Girls please get off the boy." Sango scolded.

"Okay mommy!" They yelled and grabbed onto Ed's legs as he stood up.

"Wow sissy look at his leg!" Ed's eye twitched. Alphonse, sensing the danger, grabbed the twins hurriedly. He returned them to Miroku and picked Envy back up.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye." Breda nodded. He shook Kaede's hand and thanked her.

"Goodbye it was nice meeting you all!" Kagome waved as they left.

"So Envy what did you want to use the Jewel for anyways?"

"I just want to become human and be free of that father bastard's grip!" Envy growled. Alphonse giggled.

"You sound like Ed." Ed looked away.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt…but Alphonse gets to use the Jewel first!" He declared.

"What about you brother?" Alphonse asked. Ed shook his head.

"Nah after that fight I decided to keep my automail. Besides I think it looks kinda bad ass!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Havoc was very joyful when he got to the well. Sweat-drops were popular among the group. They all hopped in the well. Mistress Centipede reappeared.

"Jean darling you're back!" She exclaimed and they hugged.

"I'm sorry my beautiful lady but I will be leaving you when we get back. If only you were human." He pouted. Then he looked over to Al and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Um…Ed?" Ed groaned.

"Whatever but she's using it last!" He declared. The couple was very happy.

A Few Years Later

"Alphonse! Hurry up or we'll be late for the reunion!" Ed yelled upstairs. Winry was no where to be seen. Then again, she was pretty mad that she wasn't invited. Edward was proud of himself. He had not only gotten Alphonse's body back, but also grew a few inches. Alphonse tumbled downstairs. Ed groaned. "Where's Envy?"

"Over here O-Chibi-San~!" Envy said as he climbed through the window.

"Why do you still wear that?" Alphonse asked. Ed automatically felt rage waves coming off the palm tree.

"Guys! Our train is going to leave in a few minutes we have to leave!" They all had to jump on the train to get on it.

A few hours later they made it to Central. They all walked to the HQ and walked up to the Fuhrer's office. They all walked in and streamers went everywhere. The three newcomers grinned.

"Ed! You got taller!" Havoc complimented. Ed stood proudly.

"Sure did!"

"Fullmetal! Long time no see." Roy Mustang emerged from behind his crew. Laughter immediately lit the room up. Mustang looked very confused. "Do I have something on my face?" Roy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ed commented. "I think there's a big fuzzy caterpillar right above your mouth!" Everyone immediately burst into laughter, including Havoc's wife and former demon, Miss Celia. Havoc renamed her.

"I thought it would look more professional." Mustang pouted.

"It makes you look like a dork!" Envy commented.

"Shut up! You still look like a cross-dressing palm tree!" Mustang spat. Ed and Al held Envy back, reluctantly.

"Come on guys." They heard a familiar voice say. "Cant we all just get along, today's our reunion where we saved Amestris." Hawkeye, who had long waist-length hair emerged behind Mustang. Ed and Al's jaws dropped. Everyone smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Fuery asked. Breda smiled.

"Lets get this party started!" Ling cheered.

**Ba ba ba baaaaa! The end! How was it? I know the ending probably seemed a little rushed. I'm planning on making a sequel about all of their lives….but I dunno it all depends on you guys. I don't want to write and have no one read it :P Also pairings?, besides Havoc and Celia *winks* although I'm not a big EdWin fan…so yeah…just saying. Well, until next time :D!**

_**~FMAnimeFreakFanGirl **_


End file.
